


Pushing Through The Hard Times

by Toaverse



Series: The Normal Days [3]
Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Sexual Harassment, Normal Life, Post Onward, Slice of Life, aromantic Sadalia, implied abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: Sometimes, really crappy things come in your way, maybe also for your friends. But you have to get through them to succeed.That’s what Sadalia was taught by the world from her view.
Series: The Normal Days [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908358
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Pushing Through The Hard Times

**Author's Note:**

> Another slice of life fic because I can’t get enough of them :D
> 
> This time one about Sadalia (mostly)!
> 
> ‼️Some trigger warnings just in case!❗️:  
> -There are a few mentions of sexual harassment.  
> -a character is implied to have a abusive relationship, yet not fully explored in this fic.  
> -an F bomb is dropped.
> 
> Also, Sadalia has quite shitty parents with shitty views.
> 
> Edit: I forgot to mention this yesterday, but the names of Ian’s group of friends are canon. 
> 
> The faun is named Parthenope.
> 
> The cyclops is named Althea.
> 
> The troll is called Gurge.
> 
> And I guess we all know that Sadalia is the female elf.
> 
> Enjoy!

School is out, as the students walk out of the building to go home, go to work, or hang out.

A particular group, consisting of two elves, a faun, a troll and a cyclops are trying to plan the latter.

“Alright, who wants to go to Burgershire?” Althea, the cyclops of the group, asks the rest.

“Sorry, but I can’t.” Ian says, feeling like it’s a bummer that he can’t hang out with his friends. “I promised Barley I would play Quest of Yore with him after i got home for school to help me for our history test.”

“Sounds fun.” Sadalia says upon hearing the way of being taught history.

“Maybe Gurge would like it as well.” Althea says, looking at her troll friend for a moment before looking back at Ian.

A moment later, the schoolbus arrives in front of the stop the group are walking close to.

“Oh, there’s the bus.” Ian says, then quickly walks to it so that he barely makes it. “See you guys tomorrow!” He manages to say lastly, the four remainders doing the same before the bus door closes and drives off.

“Anyways, lets go!” Gurge cheers, his cyclops and elf friend already walking ahead of him.

“Actually, I can’t either...” Parthenope says in a small voice, knowing that her friends wouldn’t be fond of it. “I promised Fedus that I’ll meet up with him after school.”

And she was right upon seeing Sadalia and Althea’s expressions. Them basically saying; “You STILL haven’t broken up with him yet?!” and; “we’re gonna have a talk about him soon. He isn’t good for you”.

But both cyclops and elf know that they can’t stop their friend.

Althea signs in frustration at hearing that. “As long if you won’t let him push you around.” She only says.

Parthenope only quickly nods at that before seeing her boyfriend across the street. “Bye.” The faun lastly says before walking to the obvious impatient male satyr.

Sadalia glances over at him, and can’t help the urge but glare.

Ever since Parthenope started dating him, she slowly started distancing herself from them over the weeks, and spent more and more of her free time on Fedus. Not that that’s a bad thing, of cours. The faun still hung out with her friends from time to time. It’s just a little bit less.

So, at that time, the group didn’t think anything of their friend’s love life.

Until Ian noticed and pointed out how Parthenope had become more timed.

This surprised the group more then a bit, given that they didn’t even notice the change. But they eventually did. They, especially Althea, couldn’t thank the young mage enough for the next days.

But looking back at it now, Sadalia, Althea and Gurge really shouldn’t have been surprised at all.

Fedus, a male satyr from their grade, is one of those hot bad boy types who gets in trouble for breaking the rules, as well as flirting and hitting on girls. An elf friend of his even tried to hit on Sadalia at one point, even going as far as patting her on her behind. But she wouldn’t have any of it.

Fedus and his friends are also familiar faces to the police, which only boosted up their “popularity” at school.

Some girls obviously fall for such types, including Parthenope. So eventually, Fedus had his eye on her. And the next thing her friends knew is that the two are dating. But for Fedus, it wasn’t for love...

Upon realizing this, the group actually started to look out for their faun friend.

However, it was only 2 weeks later that Ian, Sadalia and Althea noticed bruises on Parthenope’s arm. While Ian texted Gurge about it who was sick that day, the other elf and Cyclops confronted her about it. Parthenope told them that she got them from her mother. But the tone of her voice already gave away the fact that she was lying.

Regardless of that, they still hang out with her to this day. Althea and Ian sometimes ask how their faun friend is, but she always says it’s going fine with her despite knowing that that isn’t the case. But they all will never throw their friendship with Parthenope away over that. And if things really get serious, they will always have Ian with magic at his fingertips to scare that peace of crap called Fedus away.

The sound of a notification coming from her phone brings Sadalia out of her thoughts. She grabs it, and looks at the message.

Mom: Where are you?! Your little brother is home alone! And you promised to keep an eye on him!

Sadalia’s heart almost jumped out of her chest upon reading the message.

‘Crap! I had to be home immediately after school!’ She concludes, while her thoughts are panicking.

“Sorry, guys. But I have to babysit my little brother until my parents are back.” She says in a fast phase, almost rambling. “Can we maybe do this in the weekend, Thea?”

“Don’t worry about it. There’s always tomorrow.” Althea says, not taking any offense.

“Okey, I will!” Sadalia calls out, already walking backwards a bit ahead. “See you tomorrow!” She says lastly, before walking at a fast phase to the direction of her house.

But no matter how hard she walks, that message of her mother is still fresh in her mind.

‘Your little brother is home alone! And you promised to keep an eye on him!’

She hadn’t promised them that at all! It was their responsibility and choice to let their toddler son all alone in the house to go out, not hers!

Sadalia glares at the thought of her parents’ actions.

After her little brother was born, her parents wanted her to take care of him while they where out, while Sadalia was just 13. The overwhelming pressure was there, but her parents where not out that much of the time. 

Until that changed as well.

A few months after, her parents went out more and more, along with other excuses to get out of the house, shifting more pressure and responsibility on to their daughter. It came to the point that Sadalia would only see them on the weekends.

And their excuse was; “you will have to take care of your own offspring while your husband is working, Sadalia. Learned young is done old.”

No, no it fucking isn’t.

‘THEY chose to have another child 13 years later! THEY chose to, not me!’ The she-elf can’t help but think.

It isn’t like she hates her 3 year old brother. Oh no no no, far from that. He means the absolute world to her and will never let anything or anyone harm him. It’s just the fact that their parents view their eldest as their personal caretaker for free.

But what pisses her off the most is the fact that they flat out dismiss anything she says about an unmarried childfree future.

Sadalia remembered having said multiple times that she isn’t interested in a romantic relationship and never will be. But her parents wouldn’t have any of it.

“You just haven’t found the right guy yet.” was, and still is, their favorite argument to dismiss their daughter’s claim.

Heck, they even excused the fact that she got sexually harassed by a familiar elf. “That means he’s interested in you! Why don’t you give him a chance?” was her mother’s response to it.

It ended in Sadalia sprinting upstairs and slamming her bedroom door shut, having already heard that awful excuse from Parthenope that same day.

To be honest, the elf sees her future being basically married to her job as a journalist. Even her friends think it fits her the best, and fully support her on that decision.

And she definitely will go through with it.

Her thoughts are cut off by seeing her house coming into view. Instantly reminded that her 3 year old brother is still alone in there, Sadalia runs for it, a part of her being afraid that something might have happend.

But that thankfully isn’t the case when she swings the door open and steps in the house.

She sees her little brother on the couch trying to read or understand a book of some kind, not really minding or even noticing that he was alone for some time.

“Sady!” He calls out happily upon seeing his big sister.

“Hey, August.” Sadalia greets back, before sitting next to him on the couch. “Did you already eat?”

“I did!” The little elf answers. “Mommy feed me.”

“Good.” The older sibling says relived, having worried that their parents had forgotten that.

But feeling her little brother hugging her makes the teen’s worries melt away.

“Glad you are back!” August says, hugging his big sister tightly.

Sadalia cant help but smile at his words, as well as the hug itself. She gently hugs him back, feeling all her worries melt away as well.

“Yeah, me too...”


End file.
